French patent application FR-A-2 680 161 describes a valve for a pressurized receptacle that includes a shutter member constituted by a ball, the shutter member serving, when the receptacle is not in a normal position of use, to close an orifice through which the fluid passes for dispensing, thereby ensuring that actuating the valve does not lead to a loss of propellant gas alone, for example.
However, if the user shakes the receptacle vertically while dispensing the fluid, there is a danger of the ball coming into contact with its seat and then remaining pressed against the seat under the effect of the pressure that exists inside the receptacle.
In order to avoid the shutter member remaining in that closed position, a leak is provided between the inside of the valve body and the inside of the receptacle by means of a micro-orifice that passes through the valve body.
Making such a micro-orifice is relatively difficult and complicates manufacture of the valve.
In addition, the valve includes a gasket which is liable to swell on coming into contact with the fluid contained in the receptacle, and swelling of the gasket is liable to disturb the flow of propellant gas through the micro-orifice, thereby further complicating implementation of the valve.
One object of the present invention is thus to improve the operation of such a valve that includes a shutter member that is movable under the action of gravity, and seeks in particular to avoid the shutter member disturbing the operation of the valve in the event of the receptacle being moved while fluid is being dispensed and/or in the event of it being entrained by the fluid.